


Ravaged

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, First Time, Multi, Rape, Rough Sex, Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: When a king refused Ivar's demands he invaded his kingdom and slaughtered his people and kept his only two daughters alive, one for himself and the other for Hvitserk.





	Ravaged

They knew the moment their father returned from the meeting with the heathens that it didn’t go well. He gathered all the men he could afford to protect the people and sent guards to watch over his two only daughters with their life. Erline, being the eldest wanted to pray with the people in the church but her father wouldn’t allow it, and said to pray in their private chapel in their own home. She understood her father’s fear but felt helpless to do nothing. Lynna was the youngest child, a timbered girl who only wanted to hide away in her room, but with her sister’s encouragement she stayed at her side with linked arms as they watched over the railing, watching the armies gather and prepare for what was to come.

Their father wouldn’t tell them what happened or what the pagan’s demanded, but whatever it was the king wasn’t going to allow it.

“What if they come?” Lynna whispered. “What if they invade the kingdom, then what?”

“Our armies will defend our home and our people. Don’t be afraid, sister.”

“You’ve heard the stories. What they do and how they act, they are devil’s unleashed to punish us for our sins.” Lynna’s braided blonde hair tangled in the wind that gushed over them.

Erline smiled bravely. “Would it help if we pray together?” Her flaming red hair pulled back into a neat bun which gave her a glowing grace, the perfect imagine for a future queen for her kingdom.

“Yes, it will help.”

It didn’t matter though. No matter how many times they prayed to their god, he wasn’t watching over them that night. The heathen’s broke through their defences, slaughtered and enslaved many of the people before they made their way to the castle.

The distance screams woke the princesses up followed by yelling and swords hitting together before a final bloodied cough gave. The princesses shared the same room so it was easy to stay together, but were left with no escape as the guards from outside their door fought off whoever engaged them. Left with not many options, Erline pulled her sister under the bed and both hide together with their hands covering their mouths to prevent any sound. To door to their room was kicked open and bloodied shoes stormed that belonged to pagans paced around in search for the princesses. For a moment the girls held onto their last bit of hope and let out a silent prayer to their god.

They were ignored.

Lynna was pulled out from under the bed by her ankle and screamed as she thrashed to escape the pagan. Erline screams followed and she went to get to her sister only to be grabbed around the waste and swung over a shoulder like she was just a sack of potatoes. Their cries and pleas echoed as they were carried out their dorms and towards their father’s hall.

Upon entering the large hall’s floors were covered with blood with dead bodies lying around. They were thrown into the floor and Erline immediately wrapped her arms around her sister. Both cried softly as the heathen’s surround them with feral grins and mocking laughter at their weakness.

Their father was on his knees not far from them, wounded with an arrow imbedded in his shoulder. He so desperately wanted to hold his girls and comfort them, but all he could do for them was pray for their souls.

Erline had the courage to look at her surrounding’s while Lynna had her face hidden to avoid the leering stares.

Ivar sat on the throne with a cruel smirk and covered in blood, proud of his victory and the prizes before him. Hvitserk stood beside him with the same look as he licked his lips in hunger at the princesses.

“You see, king, this is what happens when I don’t get what I want.” Ivar’s smile held no kindness. “You’re kingdom has fallen, your people slaughtered and enslaved, and now both your daughters belong to me.” His last words hit hard which made the girls gasp at the thought of the pagan owning them like they were pets. “And you have no one to blame but yourself.”

The king was defeated and knew of the mistake he made, but nothing could redo the damage. He looked at his daughters and gave a sympathised smile. “I’m sorry.” They met eyes with him but were never prepared for what happened next.

Ivar gave a nod to another behind the king drew his axe and swung a hit at the king. His swinging repeated, slowing killing the king as he bled out on the stone floor.

Both the girls screamed and begged for it to stop and were held back by other heathen’s as they watched their father be killed in front of them with Ivar’s laughter filling the room. When the chopping stopped Lynna had passed out and Erline collapsed under her weak legs beside her sister as she sobbed under her hand.

“Take the princesses back to their rooms and guard the door.”

Erline looked up at Ivar, eyes red and sore from crying and stared at him with corrupted fear. The demon smiled at her and gave a playful wink as they were taken away without a fight.

“Can I have one of them?” Hvitserk asked, hopeful his brother wasn’t going to be greedy.

Ivar rolled his tongue on the inside of his cheek in thought. “You can have the blonde, but the red head is mine.”

Hvitserk smiled and bounced like an excited little boy making Ivar laugh at his brother’s eagerness.

They were thrown onto their beds and the door was locked shut. Erline curled up at her sister’s side as she waited for her to wake up while she cried softly into her side. She hoped it was all a horrible nightmare and prayed to her god quickly for it to end, but it never did, and the nightmare didn’t stop for them. When Lynna had finally woken she threw up in the chamber pot before she re-joined her sister in bed.

“What did we do?” Lynna whimpered. “Why are we going punished?”

“I don’t know, sister.” Erline wished she knew the answers.

“They killed father….”

“Shh, I know. He’s in heaven now, with mother.”

“What about us?”

She didn’t answer her. There had been talk around the castle about what heathen’s did to women, and the way Ivar had smiled down at her like a hungry predator made her see what he wanted. It scared her, made her realise there was no escape from him if he was to take her. All she wanted was to black out and wake up from the hellish nightmare they were stuck in.

After what felt like hours Lynna had finally fallen asleep beside her sister, while Erline did whatever little power there was left in her to stay awake. If this wasn’t a nightmare the last thing she wanted was to be woken again to a pagan in her face.

The door was opened, startling her and stirring Lynna awake. The girls whimpered and curled up closely as Ivar walked in with his crutch and Hvitserk close behind.

Ivar limped closer to them while his tongue ran along his bottom lip with his lustful eyes staring at Erline as he came around her side of the bed, while Hvitserk came around her sister’s side with the same stare. She knew things weren’t going to end well for them that she accepted, but that didn’t stop her growing fear.

“Princesses,” His grin was infectious. “Do you understand, that title matters no more? Hmm?”

They did. Nothing remained in their home and their titles were ripped to shreds the moment they lost their father. Not that it ever mattered, for they were happy to have each other with a loving father.

Erline gave a simple nod, confirming her knowing of their position, all the while Lynna hide her face with silent tears. Ivar sat down on the bed too close to her which made her try to shift away from him more. His laugh was short and cruel as he saw her reaction.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take care of the both of you.” He said it with a mocking careens. He looked to his brother and gave a nod, the same he gave to kill their father.

Hvitserk leaned over and stroked his hand over Lynna’s leg that made her squeak under his rough fingers against her. He then started to try and pull her against him and out of Erline’s hold. She gave Ivar a silent plea but he looked past it, and instead leaned forward to her.

“Let go of her.” It was an order, none threating but enough to frighten her.

She shook her head and held her sister tighter and only caused him to sigh out of announce. He shifted closer and both brothers tried praying the girls apart out of their tight grips. Lynna’s hand slipped away from her sister and Hvitserk took the chance as he brought her off the bed and began carrying the thrashing girl to the second bed.

“Nonono, please!” Erline’s back was pressed against his chest as she struggled against him. Her movements cease when he brought a small throwing knife to her neck.

“If you struggle or refuse me anymore, I’ll slit your pretty throat.” He gently dragged the blade against her skin without tearing into her skin. She looked ahead to see her sister lying on the bed with Hvitserk over her while her whimpers reached her ears.

There were no options, and she knew that. She gave a shaky nod and felt his broad smile behind her.

“Smart girl, his tongue darted out and licked the side of her cheek leaving a wet trail behind. She grimaced at the contact before a cry was heard from her sister and saw her nightgown had been torn in half by his bare hands and left her naked.

“Please don’t hurt her,” she would give herself again to his brother if it meant for her sister to remain safe and left alone. But they had their own ideas and it didn’t matter what the girls thoughts were to them.

“He doesn’t want to hurt her he wants to ravage her, just like I’m going to ravage you.”

With her back pressed against his chest he reached around and tore the front of her shift and exposed her breasts. It took a lot of effect from her to not cover herself, knowing he probably wouldn’t like it if she refused him anymore.

“So full and ripe,” his crude comment was whispered against her ear as both his hands started to palm them while looking over her shoulder with his tongue sticking out like a panting dog.

Lynna struggled helplessly under Hvitserk as she tried to cover herself from his view but he managed to pin her down by her wrists against the bed. He had removed his shirt at some point and leaned down over her with a giddy smile. She avoided his lustful stare and whimpered when his lips made contact with her neck before he started to suck her nipples and moved further down between her legs.

It was Lynna’s surprised yelped that made Erline look over at her, only to gasp when she saw the man’s head buried between her sister’s legs. The sight made her shiver; much to her horror, but it didn’t stop there.

Ivar took notice and let out a breathily laugh. “Do you like watching them?” He hand reached down in front of her between her legs and cupped her womanhood that made her let out a squeak of fear.

His fingers brushed over her curls and started to run along her folds before he inserted a finger. Her back arched as she felt his finger slowly glided its way into her depths. She felt it move back and forth against her, brushing along her core and gasping when he started to rub her bud with his thumb.

She hated every bit of it and yet her body was saying something else.

“Look at them,” he hissed lowly against her ear. She looked in front of them to see her sister trying to fight against whatever she felt as Hvitserk rolled his tongue against her folds. “You both may deny it, but eventually you’ll crave for our touch.” He thrusted his finger in her at a faster pace and felt his hand slowly becoming drenched with her fluids. “What’s this? You’re soaking wet. That means you like it.” He teased and let out a soft giggle.

Lynna covered her mouth to prevent sounds leaving her as she felt the wet tongue digging deeper into her entrance. She had touched herself once months ago before she made the confession in the chapel of the sin she committed. As much as she didn’t want it, she felt herself going tighter against his rolling tongue.

“Stop please…” She gave one last plea threw her tears.

Hvitserk looked up with his mouth still suckled at her juices and smirked against her folds. He gripped at her waist and pushed his face deeper against her, lapping away at her as she continued to let out small protests.

Ivar had pushed Erline down onto her back and he shoved himself between her legs as he attacked her neck. His long tongue glided over her chest and up along her neck to her chin before he forced a kiss against her.

Her face burned brightly at the feeling of the heathen’s lips against her own. Her first kiss was supposed to intimate, not forced by a heathen as he did things to her. This wasn’t how she wanted it to go but she was smart enough to understand that both sisters’ had no choice in the matter and everything in their lives either was taken from them or belonged to the heathen’s.

His fingers returned to wet folds and pushed two fingers into her, stretching her more with his thick fingers and moved them in and out of her. She gave a grunt of discomfort and fisted her hands into the bedding under her as he continued his assault on her.

Hvitserk wiped the juices from his mouth and crawled up onto the bed covering her shivering figure with his own. He removed his trousers and kicked them off his feet as he settled himself between her thighs. Lynna felt his erection brush against her thigh and started to panic as it drew closer. She pushed against his chest but he only battered her hands away and trapped her under him before he teased her opening and thrusted his cock into her tight core.

Her scream started Erline and looked over to see the horrifying sight of her sister being raped by him. She whimpered and wanted to comfort her, but Ivar wouldn’t allow that. His fingers were gone again and pressed his lips to her ear. “Turn over, on your front.”

He crawled away from her and she did as she was told. Once she turned over she was only sighted by Hvitserk giving slow and firm thrusts at Lynna as she let out small sounds of discomfort at each movement.

Erline shivered as Ivar behind her removed his clothes and ripped away the rest of her nightgown. She felt his bare chest pressed against her back and his hardened cock press against her rear.

Ivar adjusted himself and probed against her folds testing her wetness before he pushed forward with a shuttered breath. She cried out into the bedding as he tore into her virginity and stretched her with his throbbing erection.

“Oh gods,” he breathed against her ear with a grin. “You are so fucking tight, my little Christian whore.” His crude words made her whimper out before he pulled his cock out and thrust himself back in firmly. She rattled back and forth against the bed as he firmly thrust against her, his hips giving harsh thrusts as he moaned against her ear.

Erline’s eyes remained on her sister and watched as she was latched onto by Hvitserk into a hugging embrace and rutted against her into the bed. Her cries had slowly turned into confused moans as to why she felt the tingles of pleasure blooming of being forced to bed the heathen’s. It wasn’t right, but neither of them could contain the pleasure they felt as their cocks embedded them.

“Fuck, fuck you are so perfect,” Ivar thrust harder and pulled her hair back. “I know you like it. Tell me--ah! fuck…Tell you love it.” She didn’t want to say it but he was going to make her even if he had to continue like they were all night. “Tell me!”

“I…I l-love it…” She hoarsely said between gasps.

“Louder!”

“I love it!” She hated herself for saying it and continued to moan and whimper as he thrust himself against her more violently.

Lynna stared up at the ceiling in fear as her body betrayed her with the arousing orgasm she just had with Hvitserk holding her close as he continued thrusting. His ragged breathes hit against her ear followed by loud moans before he went ridged against her and filled her depths with his semen. She hated the thought of getting pregnant by him, and the more she thought about it the more terrified she felt. She was too tired and weak to do anything and instead remained attached to him as he laid on top of her letting out heavy pants.

Ivar let out a savage roar and filled Erline with his own semen and she let out a surprised cry as she burst around him with him remaining in her core with his softened cock.

“Won’t be long before you carry my child, and I’ll make sure you give me many sons and daughters.”

Those words haunted her from that night, and he was true to his word, since both sisters weren’t given any rest for most of that night, and the nights the followed after.

After days Erline and Lynna were brought to the boats and left the only home they ever knew. They remained together at least, Ivar had allowed that if they continued to corporate with them and they did.

Both sisters’ belonged to the heathen’s that took away their life and father. The rocking motion gave a little comfort as they hugged one another at the end of the boat.

There was no escape from the heathen’s, they belonged to them now, and they accepted their fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should make a second. I'm still pondering over it ^^


End file.
